devonplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Pig
Purple Pig is the main antagonist of the 2019 feature film, Angry Birds 3. He is a evil pig based on Purple Guy from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Appearance He is a pig with purple skin with a golden badge on his chest and black eyes with white pupils in the middle. Personality Formerly: In his early life, he used to be very polite and very much of a smooth talker. This was the cause of him getting married to Pink Pig. Currently: Purple Pig is extremely evil, cannibalistic, and oblivious when it comes to someone innocent dying. Due to his evil smile, no birds trust him. Appearances Angry Birds 3 When Red is finding Stella with the Ornaments, they encounter a secret lair, which turned out to be Purple Pig and his wife's lair. When Pink Pig notices the door open, she welcomes the guests and puts them in Purple Pig's cart to welcome them. Red doesn't want to stay, because he feels like it is dangerous. Purple Pig wants them to stay. So, Purple Pig tells Pink Pig to try to block the exits. Stella then tackles him down, saving Red and the Ornaments. Purple Pig is very upset that Pink Pig didn't capture Red and the Ornaments, all because of Stella. So they have a plan. They bail Waternoose Pig out of jail from the CDA. Purple Pig sends Waternoose to bring the three back alive. They use the portal to find them on Piggy Island. Purple Pig and the two ask the pigs to see if they seen Red, The Ornaments, and Stella. Most of the Pig City residents don't know where they are, so the pigs team up with Purple Pig, his wife, and Waternoose Pig to find the birds and kill them. The pigs grab their guns and sniper rifles and they start to fire at the birds. Most pigs come back to the city with the birds' eggs, ehxuasted and out of breath. Purple Pig and his wife run out of the city back to their original universe. Red and the original flock follow them (Mime and Magenta go with the team as well). As Purple Pig and his wife are running out of the city to the portal, they go back to their lair and break the bridge in half, which happened to be surrounded by spikes for a death trap. Purple Pig tells his wife, Pink Pig to distract the birds. Red didn't get distracted just to get the Ornaments back, along with Stella, and Gold. As Red know five years ago that he and Chuck can mix into one character, he and Chuck now transform into Reduck. The form flies to Purple Pig to fight him. The Sword of Shadows doesn't hurt him one bit, so he starts attacking Purple Pig many times. They then banish him into a closet, only to never see him again. He is then beaten only to get injured really bad. Other Appearances In Best Fiends: The Movie 3, Howie throws out a Purple Pig toy out the fiends hot air balloon. The reason Devon decided to hide this, was because Angry Birds 3 was the film to come out after Best Fiends 3. Trivia * Purple Pig is based on Purple Guy from Five Nights at Freddy's. * Purple Pig shares the same fate as Randall from the 2001 animated film, Monsters, Inc., since both were banished to another dimension. Category:Antagonists Category:Pigs Category:Henchmen Category:Characters with Accessories Category:Angry Birds Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Characters